


Technical Support Needed, Urgently!

by GunRoswall



Series: Full Service Delivery [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Intro:<br/>The Captain who cried Tech Support!</p><p>Additional Characters:<br/>Kate Callahan (Kit), IT professional extraordinaire, LAPD IT department</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What ever happened next?

It had been only a few weeks ago, that Captain Sharon Raydor had been officially introduced to Kate Callahan. Or as she was known to her colleagues Kit, IT specialist extraordinaire. During the incident in the lift the two women had spent time together in very close quarters and gotten to know each other, well, a little more informally.

The two women had hit it off quite well. The memory of a good night's kiss and promise of dinner during the upon coming weekend had kept Kit in lifted spirits. Unfortunately as life often has other ideas about our best laid plans, Sharon's team had landed another case and was called off to work on Saturday morning and it had been well into Monday afternoon when their case was solved. Sharon had called Kit and explained the situation. But she wanted to make up for the cancellation and had asked Kit out for drinks.

The "date" had been set for the following Friday.


	2. A few drinks between... friends?

_The twosome had agreed to meet for a few drinks in a close by bar preferred by the LAPD officers. Kit had arrived early, being her usual punctual self and liked to be everywhere on time. She had entered the bar and immediately gotten some attention. She was dressed in a skintight and short blue number and a pair of higher heels than she usually wore. This ensemble was showcasing her assets rather generously. And judging from the looks and a few whistles even, she was convinced she had made the right choice._

_Making her way to the bar, Kit chose a seat and ordered a drink. She didn't want to get drunk before Sharon arrived, but she was really nervous and wanted something to calm her nerves. Kit waved for the barkeep._

_"Scotch, neat!" Kit ordered._

_The Barkeep nodded and poured her the requested beverage. Kit thanked and paid for the drink. She stared at the tempting liquid for a few moments. Then without any hesitation, grabbed the glass off the counter and drank it empty in one gulp. She slowly put the glass back down on the counter and dwelled in the sensations of the alcohol slowly warming her insides. And most importantly, leaving a fuzzy, tingling feeling all over her body._

_Kit was checking her watch. It was still early and she did not expect Sharon to show up for another half hour. Kit looked around the bar and noticed several familiar faces. Some of the patrons nodded to her as well. Kit was placing the names to the familiar officers she had given support to. Mr My printer ate the papers, Miss My emails are sent to wrong people, Mr I did nothing and it just stopped working,,, She was recalling her clients. Kit was not as good with names as she was with faces. And the cases she remembered well._

_Kit looked again at her watch, only twenty more minutes to go! She tried to mentally move the pointer on the clock to go faster. Unfortunately the Jedi mind tricks were not working. She started getting nervous again. Maybe agreeing to go out with Sharon Raydor hadn't been a good idea after all. Sure Kit had a mild(-ish) crush on the antagonistically gorgeous woman, but Sharon wasn't the usual type Kit went out with._

_The women Kit dated and had relations with usually had more in common with Kit and she had known them longer personally before actually going out on a date. Or perhaps Kit had misunderstood and this wasn't a date but rather a night out with friends? Maybe Sharon had asked her out as thank you for taking care of her while laying unconscious and then nauseous in the lift. Maybe this had been a huge mistake after all..._

_Kit had managed to work herself up into a frenzy and could only hope she wasn't shaking visibly. What was odd about Kit at this moment and in general, was that her outer shell was in contradiction with her inner self. On the outside she was cute, well dressed, curvy in all the right places and she was a real people person. She usually 'saved the day' for her customers while helping them to get over what ever technical mess they had ended up in. And doing all that with smile and a most friendly face too._

_But on the inside she was nervous, self conscious and unsure of herself. At least when matters of the heart were concerned and especially around intimidating, confident and extremely sexy women like Sharon Raydor. Kit wasn't too comfortable in unfamiliar social settings like bars and parties either. Her and her friends' usual idea of fun was to invite a bunch of them over for a potluck Star Trek marathon or something similar. No, this was far too upscale for Kit to handle. After careful (read panicked) consideration, she had made her mind up and was about to bolt out of the whole situation. When, from out to the blue, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice almost whispering very close to her ear:_

_"Good evening, I hope you haven't been waiting too long!"_

 

_Sharon Raydor had arrived._


	3. Hook, line and sinker!

_Sharon noticed the empty glass on the counter. By the shape of the container, she assumed it had been most likely whiskey. The glass had not been the only thing Sharon had noticed. While stepping into the bar, Sharon's eyes had immediately zoomed in on the very curvy and sexy woman sitting at the bar. She had remained standing and admiring the view before moving forward. Finally deciding she had made a good choice in inviting the self proclaimed nerd girl out, Sharon walked to where Kit was sitting._

_***_  

_"I see you already ordered." Sharon nodded towards the empty glass._

_Kit was embarrassed and afraid she had broken some kind of social protocol: "I am sorry, I got here a little too early and..."_

_"It's OK!" Sharon interrupted her with an ensuring smile, sensing some kind of nervousness from the other woman, "I could use a stronger drink myself at this point."_

_"One of those days would you say?" Kit asked knowing full well what type of cases the Major Crimes team handled._

_"I'm afraid today was one too many of those days!" Sharon stated quietly and waved for the barkeep._

_The bartender quickly arrived, noticing another beautiful customer had appeared and did not waist time to step up to her._

_"What will you have Miss?" he asked in the same friendly manner he had treated Kit._

_"I will have one of what ever my friend here had and a refill for her please!" Sharon added with a smile._

_"Coming right up!"_

_While the bartender was pouring the drinks, Sharon turned to Kit and asked:_

_"Would you like to move to a more comfortable seat?"_

_Kit was actually relieved Sharon had suggested that. She had felt quite exposed sitting pretty at the bar all by her lonesome._

_"Come on!" Sharon had grabbed her glass from the counter and was making her way to the far end of the room where the more comfortable seating area was._

_Kit slid of her seat, grabbed her drink and started to follow Sharon. Kit kept a short distance between them to be able to keep an eye on the soft sway of Sharon's hips and to admire the long bare legs as she moved along. With many thanks to the shorter than usual skirt Sharon had chosen to wear this evening._

_They reached the darker and softer side of the establishment. Luckily it wasn't a busy night and there were plenty of vacant seats to choose from. Sharon picked a cosy looking spot and sat down. Kit was still hovering over her when Sharon urged her to sit down:_

_"Come on, relax, I won't bite!"_

_Kit registered what Sharon was saying and immediately her mind started playing tricks on her by venturing to the gutter area of the brain. Kit cursed her traitorous mind. She was still unsure as to the nature of their get together. But Sharon letting double entendres like that slip out was confusing for Kit. Or had Sharon let it slip intentionally after all?_

_Kit shook hear head as if to clear her mind of all unwanted thoughts and finally sat down. Choosing a spot close, not so they were touching but still able to speak without raising their voices._

_Sharon had been looking at Kit the whole time she had been contemplating the choice of seat. Sharon knew she could be intimidating and a little too much sometimes. She also knew she sent mixed signals to women, especially those of the lesbian persuasion. Sharon suspected Kit had doubts about why she had asked her out. This wasn't the first time or the first woman who had had similar feelings after Sharon had asked them out. Reading the uncertainty and nervousness of the other woman, Sharon decided it was time to come clean to her date of the evening._

_Sharon placed her hand on Kit's bare upper leg. Kit almost jumped out of her skin but managed to restrain herself and constrained her feelings and only let out an audible gulp._

_"Look,"_

_Sharon started and paused establishing eye contact with Kit who seemed to be more concentrated on staring at the hand on her leg. Sharon used her free hand to gently guide Kit's face towards her while holding Kit's jaw gently. This action only fueled the already burning fire within Kit. Feeling she was about to burst into flames, if Sharon did not remove her hands of off Kit's body, soon!_

_"Kit," Sharon continued, "I really like you..."_

_'Oh God no! Not the "I really like you, but we can only be friends" speech' Kit was uttering in her head, her eyes turning wider, almost not hearing what Sharon told her next._

_"...and to be honest after this week, I would just like to forget everything else.", Sharon paused and Kit was still looking at her wide eyed. Sharon continued: "I would like nothing more, than to take you home with me and have wild passionate sex with you."_

_'Say what?' Kit was speechless, dumbfounded, utterly and completely shocked. Was she hearing right? Had Sharon Raydor just suggested what Kit thought she had heard her suggest?_

_"I... I... um... I..." Nothing coherent was coming out of Kit's mouth at this point. What she wanted to say was: 'Yes, I am all yours, Mistress, do what ever you want with me!' but none of those words left her mouth._

_Sharon couldn't help but give an evil grin to the stuttering Kit. Sharon knew she had reeled her in, hook, line and sinker._

_"So is that a yes?" Sharon was teasing Kit._

_"Yes!" 'Definitely a big double fucking yes!' Kit was adding in her mind._

_"Glad we are on the same page." Sharon continued and was relieved how easy things had gone so far._

_The only thing Sharon had been thinking about after she and her team had finally closed the case was to let all of it go. Clear her mind of everything else but pleasure. Sharon had let her mind wander and imagined this particular gorgeous woman touching her in all the right places and making her scream while the orgasms where ripping through her._

_"Shall we go then?" Sharon asked eagerly not wanting to waste any more time._

_"Yes, please!" Was Kit's only answer._

_The women then rose from their respective seats and walked out from the bar and into the street._


	4. Not another lift ride!

_Catching a taxi and arriving to Sharon's place, the twosome needed to take a lift ride up to reach Sharon's flat. Kit was a little hesitant. She had chosen to only use stairs after they had been stuck for several hours. Not that she was a scaredy-cat, but she had decided to err on the right side rather than get stuck again. But this was not a good time to develop further phobias either. She was scanning the lift thoroughly as if to verify and assure herself the thing was not going to break down._

_Sharon had pressed the call button and the lift car had arrived. Sharon stepped inside while Kit remained outside. Sharon looked at Kit and started to wonder is she had second thoughts after all._

_"Is something wrong?" Sharon asked with a little disappointment in her voice._

_Kit looked at her and replied:_

_"No, it's just... I have been taking the stairs for the past week..." Sounding more worried than she intended to._

_"Oh!" Sharon was relieved to hear it was just a mild case of the phobias, "Well, what are the odds of lightning striking twice in one place?" She tried to release the tension._

_Kit had again concentrated on assessing the lift as if that would have somehow made it more safe by giving it a stern stare. She looked at Sharon again and responded in her own unique way:_

_"Actually that statement is not valid. Lightning can strike any location more than once. In fact, given enough time, it is actually inevitable..."_

_Kit was deep in her rant when Sharon stepped back out, placed her hands on Kit's arms holding her in a tight squeeze and then, kissed her, hard. Sharon deepened the kiss and Kit was responding, feeling herself relax and stiffen at the same time. The kiss lingered for a while longer until both of them needed air to breath and reluctantly let go of each other._

_"Now can we get into the lift?" Sharon asked._

_Kit nodded and they stepped into their ride and drove to their final destination._


	5. Thank you, come again?

_Sharon and Kit had barely gotten inside the flat when the two women practically latched onto each other in a tight lip lock._

_Unfortunately or fortunately the lift ride up had gone quite smoothly and uneventfully. A neighbour had hitched the ride with them and ridden all the way up. She had seen the two ladies entering the lift car and shouted for them to wait for her. She had been a chatty and curious one, asking them all kinds of questions. Luckily this had taken Kit's mind of the emerging phobia for breaking down lifts..._

_So now, finally rid of all obstacles, well almost all. Both of them were hard at work getting rid of each others' clothing. Sharon was guiding them towards the bedroom, while doing the fast dance of stripping._

_At what point they had reached the bedroom was not quite clear. But now in bed they were._

_Much to Sharon's surprise, the nerd side of Kit was completely gone. No sign of what ever phobias, hangups or fear she may have been harbouring. Kit was quite the wild cat in bed as it turned out, not afraid or ashamed to try out new things._

_Sharon was used to being in charge, but this time she was happy to relinquish control. What had started as a mutual exploration of new and exciting territory had now turned to a more 'I'm driving now, you hang on tightly while I shift gears and engage to overdrive'. Kit was in full control now._

_Kit was mapping Sharon's body with her tongue, teeth, hands, her body. Like driving a delicate vintage sports car, Kit started slowly, shifting from gear to gear and then accelerating until she was in full speed. Kit was devouring Sharon's hard nipples, alternating from one to the other with her lips and tongue, while her fingers where deep inside of Sharon pumping rhythmically. Her fingers reaching deeper and deeper hitting that special spot._

_Kit had shifted to the highest gear and she could feel Sharon was ready to fly. It was time for turbo boost. Kit added another digit to the mix: She was at full throttle. Kit felt Sharon tighten around her fingers and knew she was close and needed one more push to fly over the edge. One long deep push inside and upward and off she flew. Sharon's body was lifting off the bed taking flight._

_Every customer service person knows good delivery, politeness and a great smile is a must in any demand and supply situation and Kit was no different._

_"That was... Thank you!" was all Sharon could articulate._

_" Come again?" Kit asked smiling coyly._

_"Yes, please!"_

_And come Sharon did._


	6. Technical support needed, urgently!

After that first night, the two ladies had spent a few more together. Unfortunately Sharon had been working on a few hard cases in the past week, ending up staying late at work every night. Sometimes only getting home for a shower and a change of clothing.

Luckily Kit had turned out to be nothing if not a resourceful and flexible lover.

Kit and Sharon had established an excellent working code for when ever the Captain was in need for a some 'on site support' for herself. After all, Kit was very good in delivering all the support the Captain needed. Sharon placed a request to the Service Desk claiming her laptop had issues and naturally Kit was sent in to service her... her laptop.

"Captain, do you see a tiny problem with your continuing requests?"

"What would that be?"

"Well you are using a Mac computer and those rarely break down!"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Naturally Captain, after all we always deliver full service to our customers, that's why it's called the  
Service Desk!"

 

_~ More tales to be told? ~_


End file.
